The PC's daughter clique
by Lhasaapsl
Summary: The clique's daughters are here...and like before, massie's daughter will be alpha. Will Jessica rise to be a great alpha like Massie was? Or will she become an LBR?
1. Chapter 1

**The PC's new clique**

Intro: I don't own the clique. The clique is owned by Lisi Harrison. I don't own OCD. Lisi Harrison owns anything from the clique series. I own the new characters. CHAPTER 1: "JESS-ICA! GET UP! REMEMBER, ISAAC IS GOING TO TAKE YOU AND THE GIRLS TO OCD!" yelled Jessica's mom, Massie Block. Jessica groaned. "MO-OM! I KNOW I NEED TO GET UP! I HAVE AN ALARM! AND BTW I. DON'T. HAVE. ANYTHING. TO. WEAR!" Downstairs, Massie rolled her eyes. "JESSICA YOU KNOW PERFECTLY WELL THAT I HAVE CLOTHES FOR YOU." She called. "YEAH, BUT YOU LIVED IN A DIFFERENT AGE THAN ME, MOM. YOUR CLOTHES WOULD BE OUTDATED!" Jessica yelled. Massie sighed, and grabbed the bin of clothes from when she was attending OCD and was the alpha of the PC. She went upstairs with the bin. "Jessica Block! Move out of bed and get dressed. Here's the clothes," Massie said to her daughter, who was still in bed. Jessica sat up. "I told you mom, your clothes would be outdated!" she said, sighing. Massie raised an eyebrow. "Think again, Jess," she replied. Jessica glared at her mom and pointed to the door. Massie left. Jessica glanced at the clothes and saw something from Juicy Couture. Her mouth dropped open. She opened the bin, and started looking through clothes. She thought to herself, Maybe there will be some clothes that will make me look awesome and become as good as an alpha as mom was! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of the pc daughter's clique**

Jessica stared at her reflection. With a Juicy Couture top, Hollister jeans, and some gladiator wedge sandals, she looked pure alpha. So she thought. Her mom, Massie walked in and smiled, seeing her daughter wearing her clothes. The smile immediately turned into a look of disgust. "EMG, Jessica. You would score a 8.2 out of 10 if you were being rated." Jessica sighed. She'd heard ratings before. "What would make me a 10 or a 9.5 at least?" she asked, rolling her eyes. Massie gave her the once-over. She pursed her lips. "Pearl necklace, lip gloss, and a Prada bag." She said crisply. Jessica sighed. "And where would I find pearls, lip gloss, and a prada bag?" she asked sarcastically. Massie glared. She pointed to the jewelry box on Jessica's nightstand. Then she pointed to the bathroom. Jessica glared back. She grabbed some pearls and fastened them around her neck. She raced to the bathroom and applied some clearish-pinkish lip gloss. She rooted around her closet and found a prada bag. She filled the bag with: lip gloss, her iPhone 5, and other things she needed to be alpha. Massie gave her another once-over. "9.8" she commented, before asking Jessica, "I would be a 10, right?" Jessica glanced at her mom. Pretty and yet chic. "Total 10," she said. Massie smiled and walked out of the room. She called over her shoulder, "Eat breakfast quick, and brush your hair and teeth. Isaac's leaving in 20 minutes." Jessica sighed, and went downstairs to eat. After a breakfast, she brushed her teeth and hair. "MOM! I NEED HELP WITH MY HAIR!" she yelled. Massie called, "ONE MOMENT!" Jessica sighed and looked at the clock. 10 more minutes. She sighed. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Massie glanced at her daughters sleek, middle-back lenth chestnut hair. "Inez!" she called. Inez came rushing up. "Please attend to my daughter's hair," Massie instructed. Inez nodded, and started braiding Jessica's hair. "Mom!" cried Jessica. Massie sighed. "Inez is doing the braiding. I'm doing some of it," Massie said calmly. Jessica sighed. She thought, _Inez and Isaac have been around since mom was born. _She rolled her eyes. Inez nodded. Massie stepped forward, and begin spraying Jessica's hair with hairspray. Jessica sighed. Massie then began to tuck Jessica's braids into each other, and at the same time, coiling the braids. "Finished," Massie said after a minute. Jessica examined the back with a mirror. It was a braided coil, except the braids were intersecting. "Awesome!" Jessica exclaimed. Massie nodded. "Go, Isaac is already running late" Massie said. Jessica nodded. She grabbed her bag and raced downstairs. "Miss Block, who are we picking up first?" Isaac questioned her. "Uhh…oh right, it's Tara Rivera..and then Crystal Marvil…and then it's um… Oh yeah, Ashley Gregory." Jessica replied. Isaac nodded. Jessica climbed into the limo. Isaac drove away, and went to the Rivera Mansion. Tara climbed in. Jessica and Tara smiled at each other. "Ready for first day of eighth grade?" Tara asked. "Well, duh. And, I'm ready to bring our clique, the GlamourTastics, to the top," Jessica replied. They arrived at the Marvil estate. Crystal stepped in. She glanced at Tara and Jessica. She said, "Tara, your 9.3, and Jessica you are a to-tah-lly 10!" Jessica and Tara replied, "Thanks," They then came to a stop in front of the Gregory land. Ashley climbed in. She looked at everyone. She sighed. "all perfect 10s." she said. The others nodded in agreement. Isaac arrived at school. "have a nice day, Madams" he said, and drove away. All eyes were on the GlamourTastics. Jessica kept a blank model face. The others followed Jessica's lead. They walked into the school, their walk sassy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As they walked into the school, LBR eyes were on them. One LBR ran up to Jessica. The girl struck a pose. She giggled. "Total 10, or what?" she giggle-asked. Jessica looked at her and shuddered. Pink T-shirt, grey jeans, and white Keds that looked like cherry juice had spilled on them. The hair was disgusting. Oily, greasy, put into pigtails, with grimy pink ribbons. " A total…0.0" Jessica snapped. The LBR's mouth dropped open, and she ran to the bathroom. Jessica and her clique walked on. Suddenly, a girl came up to them. She was pretty, she had glossy blonde hair, and her eyes were piercing blue. Her hair was tied into a high ponytail that swayed when she walked. She wore a prada bag, Juicy Couture pants, and a Abercrombie shirt. Jessica glanced at the shoes. Gladiator wedges. They were light blue. Jessica nodded in appprovement. The girl stared at Jessica. She asked, straight out, "If I'm a 10, can I be in the glamourTastics?" The other girls gasped. Jessica glared. "No one just asks to be in GlamourTastic. You earn a spot. Like my mom's clique. The only thing harder than getting in..is staying in," she said huffily. The girl rolled her eyes. "Well, guess what? My name's Nikki Hamilton, daughter of Skye Hamilton. And if I'm correct, our mothers were friends," the girl replied. The GlamourTastic girls glared. Jessica sighed. "Look, Nikki Hamilton, was Skye in my mom's clique? Nope. Kristen Gregory, Alicia Rivera, Dylan Marvil, and Claire Lyons. No skye Hamilton. Besides, Skye was a grade ahead. And, Skye was her own clique's alpha. They were separate cliques. But they were friendly." Jessica said. Nikki smiled sweetly. "Okay then, I guess I'll form my own clique," she replied. Jessica smiled, and walked on with her clique. They arrived at class, and took a seat. Jessica pulled out her phone during class and secretly texted her friends. 


	5. Chapter 5

**The texting**

Jmegaalpha: meeting today after school at the my house

Secondincommand: you mean the iPad2?

Jmegaalpha: the iPad was my moms room name. my rooms not iPad2.

Cryschip: well duh but it was kinda cool tht ur moms room had a name

Jmegaalpha: Ashley?

The girls glared at Ashley. Ashley scowled at them but pulled out her phone.

AshGreg: sheesh…I need to pay attention in class u know! I got a F on the last test..

Secondincommand: emg wut did yu do?

AshGreg: oh u know…sports….TEXTING MY FRIENDS IN CLASS WHEN IM NOT SUPPOSED TO…

Jmegaalpha: ok ok ok gee Ashley…go back to boring studying

Ashgreg: k I will be at your house at 4.

_Ashgreg has logged out_

Cryschip: ya I'll also come 4

_Cryschip has logged out_

Secondincommand: same here!

_Secondincommand has logged out_

Jessica put her phone away, and waited for the bell to ring.


	6. the end

**After school/The end**

Jessica paced the lobby of the mansion, waiting for her friends. Massie watched her for a minute, then said, "Jessica, it won't help by waiting, and your going to wear out the floor by pacing." Jessica slumped into a chair. Massie glared at Jessica, and Jessica sat up straight. Ten the doorbell rang. Inez opened it, and in walked Jessica's friends and their moms. Massie and Jessica stood up .Jessica went to greet her friends, and Massie went to greet the old PC. Kristen said, "Well Mass, it looks like Isaac's still driving and Inez is still working." Massie nodded in reply. Dylan said, "Have you heard? Crystal's going to take over The Daily Grind when she grows up!" The ex PC cheered. Alicia looked at Massie. "Guess what? I heard Layne was coming over soon..here," she said. Massie smiled. "Alicia, once a gossip, always a gossip," she said. Alicia blushed. Massie's smile turned into a frown. "You said Layne, AKA Layme was coming?" Alicia nodded. Massie sighed. "Claire coming?" she asked. "yeah, so I heard, and her daughter Gaby too," Kristen said. "Mm..wonder how Jessica's gonna cope with that!" Massie wondered. The others shrugged.

Meanwhile…

Jessica and her friends were sitting in Jessica's room, talking about Nikki. "Do you really think she's alpha material?" Crystal asked. Jessica shrugged. Tara smiled. "Opposite of yes!" she cried, just like Alicia did when she was in the PC. Crystal grinned. "Guess what?" she said excitedly. The others swiveled their heads to face her. Crystal held up a yearbook. " I found this, we can look! It's an OCD yearbook from when our moms were kids!" she exclaimed. The others gasped in amazement. They all huddled and started flipping through pages. They found their moms, and Skye Hamilton. At the end, they knew that their moms and Skye were the most popular girls in the school. Massie and Skye were also friends. The yearbook had shown a picture of Massie and Skye together, laughing. They all stared at each other. "This is off topic, but guess what?" Crystal said. The others groaned but listened anyways. "Well, my mom said, after she retires from the Daily Grind, and I grow up, I will take over the Daily Grind!" she exclaimed excitedly. The others congratulated her. "Wow! And you could get Tara as the gossip! Cause Tara's mom, Alicia, was the gossip of the PC, and Tara's the gossip of the GlamourTastics!" Jessica joked. Tara blushed. Suddenly, Jessica's mom appeared in the doorway with another woman and girl. "Girls, meet Claire Lyons," Massie said. The girls glanced at Claire. "8.5" Tara said immediately. Claire laughed. Massie smiled. "Kuh-laire, tell them your nickname from the PC!" Massie said, smiling. Claire blushed. "fashion don't!" Claire said. She pushed the girl forwards. "Girls, this is Gaby Lyons, Claire's daughter," Massie explained. Like Claire, at first, Gaby was a fashion don't. But the GlamourTastics let her in anyways, because Claire had been a fashion don't but she had been in the PC later on. Fashion help! And that is how the GlamourTastics started. And too bad for Alicia, because Layme never came.


End file.
